Scarlet Hero
by BusyBunny
Summary: After losing his speed to Zoom, Barry feels helpless unable to protect his city. Will a certain emerald archer be able to help him? Or will it all go crashing down? Could be considered a crossover. Slight AU. Major Barry Whump. Oliver/Barry Bromance.
1. Powerless Heroes

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction story ever, I hope you guys like it. I'd really appreciate if you guys leave a review, Thanks! :)**

Barry was sitting in his lab rummaging through his paperwork, feeling helpless without his powers. He didn't know how he could be a hero and save central city without them, and he didn't know what to do. There was only one person Barry could ask for advice about this. Oliver Queen. Barry took his phone out and called up Oliver, it rang and rang and rang until Oliver finally picked up.

"Hello?" Oliver asked

"Hey Ollie, it's Barry….. I kinda need your help with something"

"What is it Barry" There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well, I lost my powers and...I don't know what to do"

"Zoom stole your speed?"

"Not exactly...I gave it to him.." Barry said hesitantly.

"Barry, why the hell would you give your speed away to a crazy psychopath?" Oliver asked, confused.

"I had to, okay! He threatened Wally and.." Barry sighed "I just had to, and now I'm powerless. I'm just another useless CSI, how am I supposed to protect Central City without my powers.."

"Barry, you don't have to have superpowers to be hero, you can't be dependent on your powers for everything, you need to learn how to be a hero with or without your powers. Look at me for example, I don't have any powers but that doesn't stop me from protecting my city"

"But I'm not like you Oliver, I can't fight or shoot arrows or anything like that, I don't think I can do this"

"I'll train you" Oliver said "Meet me tomorrow at one o'clock, at the warehouse we trained in last year"

"Don't shoot me in the back again" Barry joked "I don't heal fast anymore"

Oliver just chuckled and hung up. He was going to have to be one hell of a teacher to get _Barry_ good at fighting.

Barry arrived at the warehouse around two o'clock, he was later than usual. "Sorry I'm late" he said. "I'm still trying to get use to having get everywhere by car"

"So, are you ready then? You better be considering you're an hour late"

"Yeah, I'm ready, so what are we going to do? Punching bags? Or like the salmon ladder because I can not do the salmon ladder let me just tell you, it's like a -"

"We, are going to fight" Oliver interrupted.

"Like fight each other? Oh no way I am not fighting you Oliver I can barely get a good punch on a punching bag let alone _the green arrow"_

"I have to see what I'm dealing with, I'll push you to your breaking point. We stop whenever you surrender. I'm warning you this is not going to be easy"

"Are you actually going to _try_ , or….because I can't fight,like at all" Barry said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll stop when you surrender" Oliver said as he was walking into the warehouse.

"You didn't answer my question Ollie, I don't want to die or anything!" Barry said following Oliver.

"Calm down, I'm not going to _kill_ you" Oliver said, emphasizing on kill. "Okay Barry, come at me whenever you're ready" Oliver said with his hands up.

Barry charged at Oliver full speed, which wasn't very fast, he put his fist out ready to deliver a punch straight to Oliver's face but instead he found himself being flipped in Oliver's arms then falling to the floor with a loud thump. "Oww" Barry said as he rolled over to his back.

Oliver knelt down on top of Barry with one hand around his neck and the other on his chest holding him down. Barry had both hands on Oliver's arm trying to pull his hand away, Oliver loosened his grip a bit. "Had enough?" he asked. "Not even close" Barry choked shoving Oliver's hand away and quickly getting up. Barry threw a strong punch towards Oliver but it was easily blocked. Barry attempted again and again but Oliver never failed to dodge his punches. Oliver grabbed Barry by the shirt and tossed him to the floor like a ragdoll. Barry was on all fours struggling to get up when Oliver kicked him back to the floor. "Surrender?" Oliver asked.

Barry got up from the floor shook away the pain. "I'll take that as a no" Oliver said, getting ready to throw another punch. Oliver punched Barry straight across the face as hard as he could, sending Barry sprawling to the floor holding his face with pain. Oliver walked over to Barry grabbed him by the shirt and punched him back to floor. Barry fell to the floor limp and lifeless, not even attempting to get up.

Oliver looked at him with concern before asking "You okay, Barry?" Barry didn't respond he just lay there like a corpse. Oliver crouched down next to him and turned Barry over to his back, he looked terrible, pale and half conscious. "Hey Barry, don't pass out, stay with me" Oliver said as he was shaking his shoulder. Barry slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room then back at Oliver. "Oliver?" he asked with confusion. "You nearly passed out….. we're done for today" Oliver said helping Barry up.

"Wait Ollie, I didn't surrender though?" Barry said following Oliver out

"Yeah, but you passed out, I consider than as physically surrendering. I said I'd push you to your limit, and I did, I'm not trying to do any major damage" Oliver said firmly, not even turning around. Oliver reached into his duffel bag and got out a bottle of water. "Here, you need to drink something so you stay hydrated" Oliver said, throwing the bottle to Barry.

Barry chugged the bottle down finishing it in seconds. "So, do you wanna go to Big Belly Burger and grab something to eat? I'm starving!" Barry said after finishing the water.

"Sure, we can discuss what you need to work on while we're at it, and you have a lot to learn before you get out and start fighting metas again" Oliver said.

They left the warehouse, Barry leaning on Oliver for support, slightly limping. Oliver felt a hint of guilt for beating Barry up until he was out cold, but he reminded himself that Barry never surrendered, an it was for his own good.


	2. Firing Arrows

Barry couldn't sleep that night, his body was sore all over from head to toe. He wasn't use to still being in pain hours after a fight, Barry really wished he had his accelerated healing right now. He turned to his side and tried to get in a comfy position to fall asleep, he ended up staying awake for the whole night.

 **FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH**

Barry arrived at the warehouse to train with Oliver right on time, he noticed two bows and a few arrows laid down on a table in front of Oliver. "Uhm Oliver?" Barry asked "What are those for? You know I don't have my accelerated healing anymore right? So you can't shoot me with those.."

"I'm not going to shoot you Barry, I'm going to _teach_ you how to shoot an arrow" Oliver said as he picked up the bow in front of him.

"Okay?" Barry said confused. "But why would I need to know how to shoot an arrow? I don't think I'm going to go around shooting people with arrows, that's more of your thing..uhh not that it's a bad thing it's a good thing! It's what makes you a hero..I mean a vigilante or no both you're a herolante! Or a vigihero?" all it took was a glare from Oliver for Barry to be quiet.

"Barry, learning how to shoot an arrow teaches you accuracy, precision, and hand-eye coordination." Oliver said "Which are all just as important as physical strength, if not more."

Barry nodded and starting walking up near the table. He looked at the arrows laid down then back at Oliver. "So, what's first?" Barry asked.

Oliver picked up two bows and handed one to Barry. "You need to know how to hold a bow correctly." Oliver showed Barry the correct way to hold the bow then he brought an arrow up to Barry. "Okay now place this right in the middle, and make sure your hand is below the arrow so you don't accidentally shoot your own arm."

Barry took the arrow from Oliver and followed his directions. "Like this?" He asked looking over at Oliver.

"Yes" Oliver replied "Now pull the arrow back right up to your ear, then aim and release."

"Aim and release." Barry repeated in his head. Barry pulled the arrow back, aimed it towards the target, then released. The arrow hit the ground barely moving an inch. Barry sighed "Wow, that's harder than I thought"

"Again" Oliver said firmly

Barry picked the arrow up and held it on the bow. "Okay, aim and release." Barry said. Barry pulled the arrow up to his ear and was about to release it until he heard Oliver say his name.

Barry turned around startled, causing him to accidentally release the arrow hitting Oliver on his thigh. Oliver loudly groaned and grabbed his thigh falling to his knees. "Aghh, god dammit Barry" Oliver said, his teeth clenched.

It took a moment for Barry to process what had just happened before panicking. "OH MY GOD, OLIVER OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY" Barry said pacing back and forth "Ollie oh my god I'm so sorry, oh my god what did I do oh my god oh my god" Barry knelt down next to Oliver and put his hand on the arrow that impaled Oliver's thigh. "Oh my god, what do I do? Should I just pull it out? Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Barry said panicking.

"Barry it's fine" Oliver said, his teeth still clenched. "Just help me to the car and drive me to S.T.A.R labs, Caitlin can help me."

Barry nodded and helped Oliver to his feet, he leaded him to the car and closed the door behind him. "Oliver I'm so sorry" Barry said. He felt extremely guilty for shooting Oliver, accident or not. He felt the need to apologize whenever it was possible.

"Barry, just drive. Please. Before I bleed out all over your car"

"Actually this is Joe's car..but that doesn't matter I'll just drive" Barry said nervously. Barry started the car and sped to S.T.A.R labs as fast as he could, going way over the speed limit. Barry didn't care about the speed limit now, all he cared about was getting Oliver to S.T.A.R labs as fast as he could. Barry could really use his super speed right now.

 **FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH**

Caitlin was sitting in the cortex next to Cisco, they were talking about how they were going to stop metas without the flash. "Maybe we can create like a flash hologram!" Cisco said "He can run around the city and the metas will just _think_ the flash is around!" Cisco got up to work on his idea right away, leaving Caitlin sitting in the cortex by herself. That is until Barry walked into the cortex with an injured Oliver leaning on him. "Oh my god what happened?" Caitlin asked while helping get Oliver to the med bay.

"I got hit with an arrow" Oliver replied

"Well yeah I can see that obviously, I meant _how_ " Caitlin said as she was disinfecting Oliver's arrow wound.

"Uhm...I shot him..BY ACCIDENT, I'm really sorry Oliver I didn't mean it" Barry said sheepishly

"Not now Barry!" Oliver said irritated. "Caitlin get this thing out of me now, NOW!" Oliver said, obviously in extreme pain.

Caitlin nodded and put some latex gloves on, she felt around the arrow then took out scissors. "What are those for?" Barry asked.

"I'm going to snip off the tip of the arrow, where the blade is, so it doesn't hurt as much when I pull the arrow out" Caitlin replied not even looking at Barry. She was clearly very focused on getting the arrow out of Oliver's thigh. Caitlin gripped the end of the arrow and looked at Oliver. "This is going to hurt, a lot".

"I know, I know! Just out the damn thing out, please!" Oliver said sternly

Caitlin pulled the arrow out fast and easy. She applied disinfecting oil and wrapped up the wound. "Okay, you should probably rest before I x-ray your thigh, to make sure the arrow didn't do any fatal damage."

"I'm fine" Oliver said as he got off of the bed.

"Ollie you just got hit with an arrow, you can barely walk you need to rest" Barry said meekly

"I said I'm fine." Oliver said as he limped out of the cortex. It was more of a hop, he could barely touch the floor with his injured leg.

Barry walked up to Oliver in the hall. "Oliver, I'm-"

"I swear Barry if you say you're sorry one more time"

Barry looked down feeling extremely guilty for what he had done, regardless of what Oliver said. What he did was not "okay".

"Look, Barry I'm not _mad_ at you, I'm just-"

"Stubborn?" Barry interrupted, half smiling.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to Star for the week, practice what I told you and I'll be back next week to see how much you've improved."

"What about your leg? You can't just ignore it?" Barry said concerned.

"I know how to mend my arrow wounds don't worry. Speaking of arrows, when you practice your shooting I suggest you do it alone so you don't accidently shoot someone, you should probably wear padding also incase you somehow manage to shoot yourself" Oliver said bluntly

"Okay, let me help you to the car, do you want me to get you crutches?" Barry asked

"Yes, that would be nice"

"Okay wait here, I'll be right back" Barry said as he ran over to grab crutches. Barry returned to Oliver with the crutches and handed them to him. "Here you go!" Barry said smiling

"Thanks, would you mind driving me over to the warehouse so I can drive back to Star?"Oliver asked

"Yeah Yeah, Of course!" Barry said leading Oliver to the exit. Barry and Oliver got into the car and drove to the warehouse. Barry couldn't wait to get back so he could start practicing.

 **FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH**

Cisco was in S.T.A.R labs working on the flash hologram until Barry walked in. "Hey Cisco, where's the punching robot thing I used when I went against Girder?" Barry asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhm it's in the same place we left it, why?" Cisco asked while chewing on his twizzler.

"Oh, I just need it for something, thanks man!" Barry said as he walked out of the room. Barry walked into the room where the training robot was. "Okay I got this, let me just turn down the speed." Barry walked to the control room and turned the speed to low, then he walked over to the moving robot and starting throwing punches. The next thing he knew he was sprawled to the floor in agonizing pain. "Aghhhh" Barry groaned. He got up and turned of the robot. "That's enough of that." Barry kept thinking of ways to become better, _stronger_. "If I was more tolerant to pain this would be so much easier" Barry thought. Then that gave him an idea. "Pain resistance! That's it! I'll make myself more tolerant to pain then all this will be so much easier!" Barry thought of ways to inflict pain without causing any dangerous damage. He came to the conclusion that he'd just do light burns and shallow cuts on his skin, nothing too bad. Barry got in his car and drove away to his house, ready to start his pain resistance.

Barry arrived at his house, Joe was at home so he had to practice in his room. Barry grabbed a lighter from the kitchen drawer and ran up to his room, he was kind of excited to test his tolerance and improve it. Barry closed the door to his room and sat on his bed, he lit up the lighter and moved it toward his arm. He flinched at the touch of the fire and moved his arm right away. "Okay, if I'm going to do this I need to be strong" Barry thought. He moved the lighter toward his arm again and closed his eyes with his teeth clenched. He kept the lighter on until he couldn't feel his arm. Barry looked at the area of his arm that he burned, it was a reddish bronze color and it hurt like hell.

With no warning Joe walked into Barry's room and Barry hid the lighter behind his back instantly. "What the hell are you doing?" Joe asked, both angry and concerned.

"Oh nothin, just sittin on my bed..heh" Barry said sheepishly

"Is that a burn mark on your arm?" Joe asked. He walked up to Barry and grabbed the lighter from behind Barry's back. "Come on Bar, why are you doing this?" Joe asked gently

"It's not for the reason you think Joe! I swear. I'm just trying to become more tolerant to pain so I can fight metas again!" Barry said smiling a bit.

"Oh no, no way you're going out and fighting metas without your speed no way" Joe said his concern turning into anger.

"Joe, come on. Ever since I lost my powers I've felt..useless and the only way to feel whole again is to help other people, and save my city from metas."

"No." Joe said firmly "And no more of this _pain tolerance_ either, you got that?"

Barry didn't say anything he just smiled at Joe and nodded, but he was never going to stop his pain resistance methods, not until he had bones of steel. He was going to keep doing this even if it _killed_ him.


	3. Help

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Guys I know I haven't updated in months I ran out of ideas and I didn't really have time but I'M BACK AND I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY. Anyways Enjoyy :) WARNING: mentions of self-harm..kinda?**

A week past since Barry and Oliver had their last training session, and truthfully Barry was feeling really confident about his improvement. He had practiced everything Oliver told him and more including his pain tolerance techniques. Barry was just getting ready to walk out of S.T.A.R labs to meet up with Oliver before being stopped by Joe.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked him skeptically.

"I'm just..meeting up with some..friends" Barry said sheepishly avoiding eye contact with his foster father. Nobody knew about Barry and Oliver's training sessions and Barry wanted it to stay that way. Joe was against Barry fighting metas without his powers altogether so if he ever figured out Barry has been training for it... _yikes_.

Joe looked at Barry unconvinced and nodded slowly. "Okay…" Joe mumbled crossing his arms.

Barry raised an eyebrow at Joe "What?" Barry asked him exasperated. Joe has been way too observant on Barry ever since he found him practicing his _methods_ in his room the other week. Barry was worried that Joe would somehow figure out about his training, he was a detective after all. It was really started to get on Barry's nerves.

"Nothing" Joe said shrugging "Go on with your shenanigans" Joe said with an unreadable expression. Barry didn't like that, when he couldn't figure out someone's expression but he shrugged it off and got ready to leave for his training session.

 **FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Barry, you're late" Oliver said not even looking at Barry.

"Sorry" Barry said although clearly evident that he was not sorry.

"Did you practice what I told you? I hope you did because today we will be-"

"Fighting again?" Barry interrupted excitingly.

"No" Oliver sighed annoyed. "Today we will be practicing how to tolerate pain" Oliver said.

"Really? I've already been doing that myself!" Barry said proudly pulling up his sleeves to reveal his burn scars and light knife cuts.

"Barry what the hell!" Oliver said stalking over to Barry and grabbing his arm carefully observing the scars. "How long have you been doing this" Oliver asked softly voice edged with concern

Barry noticing the look on his friends face shook his head and pulled his sleeves back down. "It's not for the reason you think Oliver, I swear" Barry said running his hand through his hair. "I just wanted to become more..tolerant that's all" Barry said

"Barry.." Oliver said trying to think of the right words to say. "People don't just.. _harm_ themselves to make themselves more...tolerant" Oliver said slowly.

"Seriously Ollie I thought you'd be proud of me!" Barry said exasperated.

"For what? Cutting yourself? _Burning_ yourself!?" Oliver almost shouted.

Barry scoffed and threw his arms up. "You know what? _Fine_ " Barry said feeling extremely frustrated. "You obviously don't want me to improve so consider this training session over!" Barry yelled walking over to his car and driving away.

Oliver sighed and ran a hand over his face. Why did Barry have to be so stubborn..was that how he was? God no wonder why people were always so annoyed by his stubbornness.

 **FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Barry was walking over to Jitters, to just relax with a cup of coffee and forget about what just happened. Unfortunately he was approached by an unpleasant intruder on his way there.

"Wallet. Now" The mugger yelled shoving Barry against a wall in a nearby alleyway. Very similar to the situation he encountered while he had his speed and _god_ did he wish he had his speed right now.

Barry just stared at the mugger unknowingly. He had no idea what he was supposed to. He couldn't just give the man his wallet, could he? No, no he couldn't do that..what was he supposed to do fight him? Lost in his thoughts Barry didn't anticipate the punch that was being thrown his way.

The mugger decked Barry straight across his face drawing blood. Barry gasped and wiped the blood off his nose. Okay so he was fighting then.

Barry threw a punch towards the mugger's face but the mugger easily caught it twisting back causing Barry's shoulder to dislocate. Barry yelled in excruciating pain and fell to his knees.

"Now, where is your wallet pretty boy?" The mugger snarled grabbing Barry by his shirt collar.

"Not...telling you" Barry refused and stumbled to his feet again.

"Where do you think you're going?" the mugger asked kicking Barry back to the floor. "Where. Is. Your. Wallet!" The mugger yelled kicking Barry's stomach with every pause.

"I'll..never...tell" Barry coughed spitting out blood.

"DAMMIT" The mugger yelled kicking Barry's face and pulling him up, shoving him against the wall. "I guess I'll just have to look myself" He said restraining Barry and searching his pockets. "There we go" The mugger smirked pulling out Barry's wallet with a chuckle "This is for not complying" He said pulling out a gun and shooting Barry's stomach.

Barry fell to floor clutching his stomach unable to make out words. He watched helplessly as the mugger walked away, his own vision blurring. Barry attempted shouting for help but the only thing that came out from his mouth was blood. He reached for his phone weakly and dialed Oliver's number. Don't pass out. Don't pass out. He kept telling himself but he could feel his body giving up. If he passed out there was a likely chance he would die and he was not looking forward to that.

After what seemed like an eternity, Oliver finally picked up. "Hello?"

"He-lp" was all Barry managed to choke out before losing all consciousness.

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and feel free to add suggestions or recommendations!** **Criticism is welcome I'd be happy to improve :D**


	4. Won't Stop Fighting(Updated)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oliver's POV. Also sorry for the short chapter! I have AP tests this week and next week and finals are coming up soon so I might not be able to update as often :( or if I do they'll probably be really short chapters. SORRY :(((( EDIT: I HAD TO REDO THIS CHAPTER AND DELETE THE PREVIOUS ONE BECAUSE I MISSED A HUGE PART THAT I WAS REMINDED OF SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

If Oliver was completely honest with himself he was pretty damn annoyed at Barry right now. So when his phone rang and the caller I.D was Barry he was a bit hesitant to answer, regardlessly he ended up answering.

"Hello?" Oliver answered not unkindly but frustrated.

"he..lp" was all that Oliver heard from the other line, and Barry's voice did not sound so good. "Hello? Barry? What happened?" Oliver asked quickly.

No Reply

Okay now Oliver was starting to panic."Barry? Are you there? Barry! This better not be a prank!" Oliver yelled through the phone but he was truthfully really concerned. Oliver hung up and immediately went to S.T.A.R labs, he had to track down Barry's phone _fast_.

 **FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Oliver stalked into the cortex to see Cisco and Caitlin by the computers. "Guys you need to track Barry's phone right now" Oliver ordered not bothering to greet the two friends.

"Hello to you too Oliver..what are you doing here?" Cisco asked "Not that it's bad or anything, just wondering why you're all the way here..in central" Cisco trailed off awkwardly.

"Just track Barry's phone Cisco _NOW"_ Oliver said completely disregarding what Cisco had just asked. He wasn't trying to be rude, but Barry was obviously in trouble and Oliver was too focused on helping him to think about anything else.

"Okay, Okay, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" Cisco mumbled and starting tracking Barry's phone. "Why do you need to track his phone anyways, you know you could just ca-"

"Where's his phone" Oliver interrupted without a second thought.

"A few blocks away from Jitters...you should be able to find him there" Cisco said not wanting to infuriate Oliver anymore than he already has. If looks could kill, Cisco would be dead right now because Oliver was glaring at him like a hawk.

"Alright, thanks" Oliver said as he walked out of the cortex.

"Wonder what that was about" Caitlin said under her breath.

"Me too" Cisco agreed.

 **FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Barry!" Oliver was walking around an alleyway nearby Jitters, he had been calling Barry's name for the past 10 minutes and he still hadn't found his younger friend. Oliver tried calling Barry's phone so he could follow the sound of the ring, not too long afterwards he spotted the young csi sprawled on the floor not moving.

"Barry!" Oliver rushed to his side immediately. "Barry?" Oliver instantly panicked when he noticed the gunshot wound on Barry's abdomen. "Oh my god Barry" Oliver muttered under his breath. Oliver knelt down checked Barry's pulse immediately. He felt a rush of relief, the pulse was weak but it was there. Oliver took of his own jacket and pressed it against Barry's bullet wound applying pressure. He felt Barry start to stir awake as a whimper escaped his lips. "Barry stay with me, you're going to be okay..stay with me alright?" Oliver said softly as he carefully lifted up Barry into his arms. Barry went in and out of consciousness for a while, Oliver was just glad he was still breathing. Oliver sighed and slowly walked over to where he had left his vehicle The hard part would be getting Barry over to S.T.A.R labs...on a motorcycle.

 **FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Barry couldn't see anything. His eyelids felt like lead and he could feeling himself slowly gaining consciousness. He didn't know why but his left side hurt like hell. He felt himself jolt up sucking in a gush of air and taking in his surroundings. He felt strong, calloused hands push him back on what seemed to be..a hospital bed? Wait no, he was in the med-bay, in S.T.A.R labs, and those strong hands were Oliver's…...right now he remembered what happened. Sure enough Cisco, Caitlin, Joe and Iris were there as well, all of them giving him worried looks. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

"Sorry what was that?" Barry asked looking around sheepishly.

His team shared worried glances before Joe spoke up again. "I asked how you were feeling"

"And if you remember anything" Oliver added.

"Uhh yeah..I do" Barry mumbled. He was pretty embarrassed that he got taken down by a mugger...a _mugger_ for god's sake. When he had his speed he would boast about how _easy_ it was to get away from a mugger..and now here he was on a hospital bed in S.T.A.R labs because a mugger shot him..wow.

"Well? What happened? You were unconscious when I found you in the alleyway." Oliver explained "Do you remember who shot you?" Oliver asked all frustration from earlier gone.

"Some..mugger" Barry said lowly avoiding any eye contact.

"Well I stitched up your bullet wound and injected with you with some morphine to numb the pain..are you in much pain?" Caitlin asked

"No, I feel fine" Barry lied. He felt like shit, absolute shit. Wasn't morphine supposed to make you feel like you were walking on clouds?

"Are you sure Barry?" Oliver asked. He couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened. He felt like it was his fault..maybe if he hadn't been so rough with Barry about his scars Barry wouldn't be in this situation.

"I'm sure" Barry retorted quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

Oliver gave Barry a doubtful look and was about to say something before Barry's foster father started speaking.

"Oliver told us you've been training with him..why?" Joe asked adressing the elephant in the room.

"Why do you think?" Barry responded rather coldly.

"Barry you're crazy if you think you're going out there fighting metas _without_ your powers" Joe retaliated equally as cold.

"Why not? Oliver doesn't have powers and _he_ protects Star City just fine, maybe even better than I do _with_ my powers!" Barry countered raising his voice a little.

"You are not Oliver!" Joe yelled stepping closer to his foster son.

Oliver felt extremely uncomfortable, he just stayed quiet and watched the two battle it out talking about him as if he wasn't there.

"THAT'S WHY I ASKED HIM TO TRAIN ME!" Barry snapped. The whole room went quiet and Barry sighed. "I-I'm sorry I just...I need to do something..powers or not I'm always going to try to protect me city, whether it's as Barry Allen or as The Flash" Barry said.

Joe sighed and ran a hand through his face. "Just think about it Barr alright?" Joe said leaving the cortex.

"I need to go..work" Cisco said awkwardly leaving the tensed situation. Caitlin and Iris followed him leaving the room to Barry and Oliver. Oliver walked up to Barry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Barry, if you want to stop trai-"

"No." Barry cut him off "I'm not going to stop whether Joe likes it or not" Barry stated firmly.

"Okay" Oliver commented unsurely"But not until you're fully healed okay?" Barry just nodded and rolled his eyes "Yeah okay"

"Okay….are you ready to learn sparring?" Oliver asked his lips curving into a small smile.

"You bet"


	5. Not Ready

**AN: Hey guys sorry again for the late update, I've been really busy hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently.**

Barry slowly sat up from his bed waking up from a long, restful sleep. It's been a little over a month since his last injury and despite Barry's protests Oliver had refused to resume training with him until he was completely healed.

Barry lifted his shirt up to look at the faint scar from where he had been shot. He lightly brushed over it with his fingers and sighed, he felt fine he really did, and the scar was almost completely gone, he didn't know why Oliver was still refusing to continue training again. With nothing to do Barry made his way over to S.T.A.R labs, he might not have his speed but he figured he could at least be of some help over there.

"You talk to him!" Cisco said clearly distressed.

"No, Oliver told us we have to be really careful with this last time he ran away and got shot Cisco, we have to be smart." Caitlin replied. Cisco sighed and spun his chair around to see Barry standing right there giving him a pointed look.

"Heyyy Barry, what's up?" Cisco said awkwardly.

"I know you guys were talking about me, and I know what you're going to say" Barry said huffing in frustration. Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other unsurely before looking back at Barry.

"Oliver told us about your cuts and burns Barry, and we just really think you should stop" Caitlin said gently. Barry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I assume he didn't tell you _why_ I've been doing it" Barry mumbled exasperated.

"Actually, he did but look man, it doesn't really matter why, you have to stop" Cisco retorted. He knew Barry was going through a lot right now, losing his powers and all but if Barry was harming himself no matter the reason. Cisco was not going to let him.

Barry opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a ping coming from the computer. "Meta-Human at the CC bank, finally a chance to practice my training" Barry said.

"Oh hell no Barry, we already called Oliver this meta has been at it for days" Cisco replied. "This meta has been out attacking Central for days and you guys didn't think to tell me?!" Barry asked anger bubbling up.

"No Barry, we didn't tell you because we knew you'd just run in by yourself and try to go after him!" Caitlin retaliated.

"Well that's exactly what I'm going to do." Barry said grabbing his suit and walking out.

"There's no sign of the meta" Oliver spoke through the comms to Caitlin and Cisco. " _Keep looking"_ Cisco replied. He still hasn't told Oliver that Barry had ran off to help him, he was hoping Barry changed his mind and didn't go but his friend had turned of the earpiece on his suit so he couldn't really ask him.

"Thought you might need some help" Barry spoke up from Oliver.

Oliver turned around to see Barry fully dressed in his flash suit. "Barry?" Oliver walked up to him. "What are you doing? You're not ready to be out here fighting yet." Oliver stated firmly.

"Any idea on what this meta's powers are?" Barry asked completely disregarding what Oliver had just said. "Barry…" Oliver started but was interrupted by a loud crash. Barry and Oliver both looked towards the crashing sound. "Stay here" Oliver said gruffly then started running towards the sound. Barry followed shortly after, ignoring Oliver's request.

Oliver and Barry ran to the back of the bank to be greeted with a man holding bags full of cash. "Put it down" Oliver yelled holding up his bow. "Yeah, what he said" Barry joined in standing next to Oliver. Oliver was unbelievably irritated with Barry right now, he'd talk to him about it later but right now they he had a meta to deal with. The meta known as The Claker chuckled and dropped the bags down then abruptly picked up a nearby car and sent it hurling towards the two heroes. Oliver pushed himself and Barry out of the way before quickly standing up and firing three arrows towards the meta who apparently had super strength. Great.

All three arrows hit The Claker but he didn't seem phased by them. "Cute, you think theses measly arrows will stop me? Not a chance I'm looking for a real fight here" He growled quickly walking towards Oliver and Barry.

"Oh, we'll give you a fight" Barry perked up letting his cockiness get the best of him. Claker now stood barely inches away from Barry's face and glared at him fiercely. "What was that?" he whispered in a way that gave Barry goosebumps.

He suddenly felt very small under the meta's gaze. Claker was standing so close to him that Barry could feel his hot breath against his face, it was unsettling to say the least. Regardless Barry straightened up confidently and cleared his throat. "I said…we'll gi-" Barry choked on his words as Claker's strong hands wrapped around his neck squeezing tightly. He could faintly hear Oliver yelling and firing some arrows as he attempted to breath. Clakers hand tightened around Barry's neck before he all but threw him at a wall across the room creating a visible dent.

Barry hit the wall with a loud thud that echoed across the room causing Oliver to wince. Barry gasped harshly and went into a fit of coughs as he struggled to catch his breath. He was pretty sure he had a concussion… and a dislocated arm but he didn't really care at this point. Barry slowly staggered up to stand and started making his way over to where Oliver and Claker were fighting.

Oliver was dimly aware Barry walking beside as he and the meta were engaged in an intense battle. He tried to ignore the harsh panting coming from beside him, Barry was clearly struggling to breath but right now he had a meta to deal with.

They went at it for a while but the meta got the better and punched him across the room harshly. Oliver groaned as he sat up and blinked a couple of time to regain himself. He stood up to see Barry and The Claker fighting (the meta obviously having the upper hand) and Claker unsurprisingly threw Barry across the room… _again._ Oliver took out his tranquilizer arrow and shot it at Claker watching him fall limp to the floor. 'why didn't I think of that before' he thought. Oliver put Cisco's meta dampening cuffs on Clakers hands then immediately rushed over to his fallen friend.

Barry was in too much pain to try and stand right now. That is until he hears fast footsteps coming towards him, he turns his head to see it's just Oliver and he nearly sighs in relief. "Thank god, I thought you were Claker" Barry said not expecting his voice to be so raspy.

Oliver grabbed Barry by the forearm and roughly, but not harshly, pulled him up to his feet. "I told you that you weren't ready" Oliver sighed. He had a lot more to say but his friend was clearly in pain so he'd save that talk for later. "You okay?" Oliver asked keeping an arm on Barry's shoulder to steady him.

"Relatively" Barry panted leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

"Okay..can you walk?"

"Uhh, yeah? Yes..I can" Barry said straitening up.

Oliver looked at Barry clearly unconvinced then draped Barry's arm over his shoulder. Barry didn't protest the slightest. "C'mon we'll get you to S.T.A.R labs and have Caitlin check you up". Barry nodded and with Oliver's support he made his way over to the van that was waiting outside.

 _The CCPD would later come to pick up the meta and lock him up in the meta prison at Iron Heights._

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for reading I hope you liked it and reviews are always welcome!**


	6. Just Getting Started

**AN: Hey Guys! Sorry the chapter is kinda short, but I'll make it up to you! The next chapter should be out soon I already have it all planned out. Warning: Depictions of torture? I know it's spoiler ish but yeah, if that kind of stuff triggers you or anything than I suggest you don't read. Anyways enjoy! Reviews are appreciated** **!**

Oliver had just come back from a particularly rough night as the Green Arrow. He walked into the foundry slamming his bow on the table in frustration.

"What's going on with you Oliver? You haven't been giving it your all ever since you started training Barry." Dig asked. He noticed Oliver's been distracted, like training Barry has been too much for him.

"I don't know John. I don't think I can train him anymore, he's showing almost no improvement and I don't know if I can do this anymore." Oliver sighed.

"Talk to him, you need to talk to him about it Oliver."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll tell him tomorrow in person" Oliver said. He wasn't exactly looking forward to breaking the news to Barry. He knew Barry wouldn't be happy about it but he had to do it, for both of their sakes.

 **FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Barry was already sitting at one of the tables in Jitters when Oliver arrived. He greeted Barry with a small smile as he took a seat across from him. "Hi Barry, how are you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm doing fine" Barry said before handing Oliver a cup of coffee. "Black just the way you like it..the coffee! I mean, the coffee is black because you like coffee..black" Barry trailed off awkwardly. "Anyways, what did you want to talk about" Barry asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Oliver sighed as he mentally scrambled to figure out how to break it to Barry in the nicest way possible. There wasn't really any other way to say it so Oliver was just blunt. "I'm not going to train you anymore."

Barry nearly spit out his coffee. "Wh-what? Why?" Barry asked clearly taken back and hurt.

Great. This is going to be a lot harder than he thought. "You haven't been improving and you're nowhere near ready to get back on the field." Oliver said calmly. "I just-we're not getting anywhere with this training other than you getting injured and I just don't think… I don't thi-"

"You don't think I can do it" Barry finished for him.

"Barry..I-I didn't say that" Oliver stated firmly. He felt bad, he wasn't trying to upset Barry but he was obviously failing at that. "I just don't think you're improving at a fast-enough rate for you to be ready to fight again" Oliver said watching Barry's expression carefully.

"What are you talking about? I'm almost ready, we just fought that Claker meta last week!" Barry nearly shouted.

"Yeah, and you would have _died_ if I wasn't there." Oliver said, he was starting to lose patience.

"Oliver, I can improve, I swear I can. Just give me more time, train me some more and I'll get better! Trust me." Barry pleaded. He was not going to let Oliver just give up on him like this.

"Listen, Barry." Oliver took a deep breath before continuing. "Until you get your powers, I think you should stick to forensics" Oliver regretted those words the minute they came out of his mouth. Barry had tears brimming his eyes, he looked like he was going to cry.

"So, all that talk about you believing in me, is just bull shit? You said I could inspire people, that I could be a hero" Barry said his voice slightly cracking. Oh god, was he really _crying_? In front of Oliver too? Could this get anymore humiliating? "You lied!" Barry yelled tears finally slipping down his cheek.

Oliver's heart broke at the sight in front of him. "I _do_ believe in you Barry, don't say that" Oliver said in attempt to calm Barry down. He wasn't lying, of course he believed in Barry and it hurt him that Barry didn't think so.

"No, Oliver. You used to believe in me when I still had my speed." Barry said as he stood up. "Now you're just like everyone else. Like Joe, and Cisco, and Caitlin. You don't think I can do anything without my speed, you think I'm useless?!" Barry shouted furiously trying to fight back tears.

"You know that's not true Barry" Oliver said calmly standing up and placing a hand on Barry's shoulder. Barry shrugged Oliver hand off and backed away. "I don't care what you think, I don't _care_ if you don't believe in me. I'm going to fight with or without your help" and with that Barry stormed out of the coffee shop leaving Oliver there alone.

Oliver didn't go after him, he knew it would just make Barry angrier. He decided to stay at a hotel in Central City overnight. He would talk to Barry later giving him time to calm himself down.

 **FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Barry was glad to see that S.T.A.R. labs was empty when he arrived. He really needed to be alone right now. Oliver's words really crushed his confidence, Barry really thought he was improving and to have the one person he looked up to most not believing in him was a hard pill to swallow.

Barry was pulled out of his thoughts when the computer monitor beeped signaling a meta human attack. Barry grabbed his flash suit and drove to the warehouse that the metahuman was supposedly at. He didn't bother telling anyone, it's not like they believed in him anyways. It was time to prove them wrong. Barry got out of the car scouting the area looking for any possible place that the meta may be. What Barry didn't expect was to be tackled to the floor by some heavy man.

"What? You're not a meta" Barry stuttered.

"No, I'm not. I just want to have some fun." The man abruptly punched on the head knocking him unconscious.

 **FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

When Barry woke up the first thing he noticed was that his head hurt like hell. He looked up to find that his arms had been chained over his head forcing him to stand. He was no longer in flash suit. Barry groaned as he looked around wherever he was. He was in some sort of cell, ah now he remembered how he got here it was that man from the warehouse.

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up" said man chuckled as he walked up in front of Barry's cell.

"What do you want from me" Barry said mustering up all the anger he could find.

"I already told you, I want to have some fun" The man let out a maniacal smile as unlocked the cage and stepped in with a cart of some unpleasant looking weapons.

Barry widened his eyes now realizing what the man was planning on doing. He tried moving back but his movement was restricted due to the chains that were tying him up, leaving him vulnerable. The man just chuckled as he slowly sharpened one of his knives. "You're not going anywhere kid" and with that he sliced the sword across Barry's chest as Barry let out a gut wrenching scream. The man continued doing this until Barry was almost soaked in blood.

"Don't pass out on me yet, we're just getting started"


	7. Stay Strong

**AN: Hey guys could you please let me know if you're still reading this story? I feel like nobody's reading anymore :( Also warning again for torture, enjoy and please review if you guys are still enjoying this!**

 _Pain_. All Barry could feel was pain, unbearable pain. He doesn't know how long it's been since he's been kidnapped but it felt like an eternity. Over the course of however long he was there he had been cut, whipped, burned, and beaten multiple times. His captor hadn't given him any food or water and he felt like he was _dying._

"You don't so good there Flash" The man said as he walked into the lair with a large tub of water. "Maybe some water will help" he said letting out a menacing chuckle as he unlocked Barry's cell.

Barry whimpered as he struggled step back, miserably failing due to the chains tying him up. "N-no please d-don't" Barry pleaded knowing that it would have no effect.

"Aw is flash scared of a little cold water?" The man said as he set the tub on a table in front of Barry.

Before Barry could protest a strong hand submerged his head under the freezing cold water. Barry immediately panicked and thrashed his head in the water gulping mouthfuls of the freezing liquid as he struggled to escape. Right as he felt he was going to pass out he was pulled out of the water roughly by his hair. Barry instantly starting coughing up water and wheezing, trying to breathe in as much air as he could. He didn't have much luck though, because within seconds that hand was on his head again shoving him into the water roughly.

His captor just sat there, hands on Barry's head, watching in morbid satisfaction. He loved seeing his victims struggle, putting them into near death situations before doing it again. It warmed his sadistic heart.

Barry has stopped struggling and had just accepted the fact that this psychopath wasn't going to stop, although he couldn't help but wonder,

 _Was his team even looking for him?_

 **-FLASH-**

Oliver has been trying to contact Barry for three days with no luck. He figured Barry was just ignoring him, and he understood why but he didn't want to leave Central before mending things with his younger friend. So, he decided to go to s.t.a.r labs.

Oliver walked into the cortex to see all of team flash _except Barry_ there. Strange.

"Hey Oliver!" Cisco greeted standing up from his current position in front of the computer. "Is Barry with you? We know you're training him and all but three days in enough man, we kinda need him back" Cisco said jokingly.

Oliver didn't laugh though. Didn't even crack a smile. "I haven't talked to Barry in three days." Oliver mentioned slowly. "I thought he was with you guys."

Cisco's face immediately fell. "What." was all Cisco managed to say.

"The last time any of us saw him wan when he went to meet up with _you_ at Jitters" Joe accused stepping forward.

"What are you implying, that I have Barry?" Oliver countered then sighed heavily. "We got into an argument, then Barry stormed off" Oliver explained. "I don't know where he went but that was last time I saw him."

Cisco nodded as he walked back to the computers. "He probably came here, I'm going to check the security cams." Cisco pulled up the footage from three days ago until he saw Barry. "Got it!"

Everyone huddled around the computer as Cisco played the footage, all eyes watching intently. They saw Barry walking into the cortex, he looked frustrated to say the least. He then turned off the monitors then grabbed his flash suit and left.

As soon as the video ended Joe walked up to Oliver and decked him in the face. "This is on _you_ Queen, if you hadn't trained and told him to be all hero hero none of this would have happened." Joe growled.

Oliver was taken back from Joe's reaction but remained impassive, none the less. "With all due respect Joe, Barry's the one who came to me asking for help." Oliver stated calmly. "When we met up at Jitters, I was telling him that we should stop training because he's not ready to fight. That's why he left" Oliver admitted.

Caitlin sighed softly speaking up for the first time. "What do you think happened to him? Do you think he's.. he-"

"No, don't think like that Caitlin. I'm going to go over to the warehouse where Barry fought the meta, I'll see if I can vibe anything" Cisco suggested grabbing his goggles and getting ready to walk out.

"I'll come with you" Oliver said seriously.

"Okay, let's go."

- **FLASH** -

" _STOP, please stop"_ __Barry pleaded as his captor sliced another path down Barry's bloody back.

This seems to aggravate the man. "Shut up!" The man growled now slicing an extremely deep cut as Barry sobbed. The man groaned angrily as he carelessly threw his sword on the floor and walked up inches away from Barry's face. "I know how to shut you up" The man said letting out a small smirk.

"N-no not the water _please_." Barry begged as he continued to sob.

Without warning the man brutally shoved a long tube down Barry's throat constricting his breathing heavily. Barry gagged harshly and he choked on the tube barley able to breathe.

"I'm not taking that out _ever_ " The man said. "You can still very well survive with that tube in you and its way more fun than gagging don't you agree?" The man asked mocking.

Barry closed his eyes and continued to sob, though no sound came due to that _stupid_ tube. He couldn't take this anymore, he wanted death. It felt like he was being choked for eternity he wanted that tube _out._ Which he knew wasn't happening any time soon, or anytime at all really. Barry didn't notice the man pouring some weird liquid down the tube until he started choking more than he already was. Barry could feel hot tears falling down his face vigorously, he couldn't take this anymore.

"Awe, is little flash sad?" The man cooed mockingly. "Well, don't get your hopes up. I'm not taking that tube out, and if I hear a single peep, a _whimper_ then you're getting more rubbing alcohol" So that's what the liquid was then, rubbing alcohol. Great.

The sadist man then promptly stabbed a sharp knife into Barry's soft flesh right under the knee. Barry barely let out a grunt though the pain was excruciating. The man then left the cell leaving Barry there to suffer.

Normally, someone in Barry's state would just die but Barry knew he wasn't that lucky. His captor knew exactly where to stab Barry so it wouldn't kill him. He wanted to see Barry suffer, and Barry knew that right when he was on the verge of death his captor would stop, take out the knife then do it _all over again._

 **-FLASH-**

"Hey Cisco! I think this may help" Oliver called out from the corner of the warehouse.

"Barry's phone. This is perfect man, thanks." Cisco said as he put on his vibe goggles and held Barry's phone tightly. Oliver watched carefully as Cisco tried to vibe Barry. He really hoped it was nothing major, he would hate if something happened to Barry again after having an argument with him. Oliver watched as Cisco slowly took off his vibe goggles. _Oh no._ He looked terrified.

"What did you see?" Oliver asked cautiously dreading the reply.

"I saw Barry, he wa-he was being tortured." Cisco said silent tears slipping his eye. "It's bad Oliver, _really_ bad, he looked so, so….broken"

Oliver nodded slowly as he tried to process what Cisco had just told him. He couldn't believe this, he's experienced torture first hand and he knows what it can do to someone. He would never want Barry to go through that same experience. Barry more than anyone didn't deserve that. Whoever was doing this to Barry was going to be begging for death after Oliver's done with him.

"Oliver." Cisco whispered pulling Oliver out of his thoughts. "I vibed the address, it's, it's in Star City"

Oliver's eyes widened slightly. "Okay" Oliver said barely above a whisper. "I'll go and I'm going to find Barry, no matter the cost." Oliver stated firmly.

"Thank you." Cisco said seriously.

"You don't have to thank me Cisco. Barry's my brother."


	8. I'm Broken

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy! :D**

It's been a week. Exactly a week since Barry's been taken and his disappearance has taken a toll on everybody.

 **STAR CITY**

"Cisco, Felicity, you guys got anything?" Oliver asked gruffly as he pulled his hood down in exasperation. He has just been out in Star City looking for Barry for nearly 8 hours straight and it was all really frustrating.

"Nothing really new, all I can vibe is that he's in Star City" Cisco replied

"Care to be more specific?"

"I don't know Oliver, somewhere with mountains and trees." Cisco mumbled.

"Cisco! Barry is out there with some man who's doing _god_ _knows what_ to him! So maybe you should try harder!" Oliver snapped

"I _AM_ TRYING!" Cisco yelled. "What's up with you anyways. You're acting like his boyfriend." Cisco murmured

"Oh, so because I care about saving Barry I'm suddenly acting like his boyfriend?!" Oliver scoffed.

"I want to find Barry just as much as you do Oliver, if not more! And you yelling at us is not going to help anyone!" Cisco said sharply.

"I need to punch something." Oliver grumbled as he walked over to his punching bag.

"Oliver what has gotten into you?" Felicity asked following him quickly.

"What do you mean? My friend is being tortured as we speak so I think this is normal behavior." Oliver retorted.

"Barry is _my_ friend too Oliver, and Cisco's! There's something else isn't there?" Felicity asked cautiously.

Oliver wiped a hand over his face and took a long breath before speaking. "The only reason Barry went to S.T.A.R labs and fought that guy in the first place was because of me." Oliver explained. "I told him I wasn't going to train him and he ran off, I didn't even try to go after him. If I had just _followed_ him, he would be here." Oliver finished dejectedly.

"Oliver, you can't just blame yourself for everything that happens, Barry being taken is _not_ your fault."

Before Oliver could respond they were both interrupted by Cisco. "Guys! I got Barry's location!" Cisco exclaimed. Oliver immediately grabbed his bow and looked at Cisco.

"Well, where is it?" Oliver pressed.

"I'm coming with you, just follow me"

 **-FLASH-**

Barry felt like he's been in this cell for an eternity. All he could feel was fear and pain. He's learned the hard way not to resist his captor's beatings and to stay quiet at all times. It's not like he could talk anyways with that damn tube in his mouth. Sometimes his captor would pour water down it just for fun, it sucked at first but it was the only source of water Barry had. He's gotten to the point where he can't even stand anymore. His arms were just chained up above him as he hung there lifelessly awaiting his next beating.

Barry didn't even bother opening his eyes when he heard footsteps, he just assumed it was his captor, but it ended being the last person he expected.

"Oliver look, he's over there!" Cisco whispered gesturing to Barry. Cisco was horrified, Barry looked _terrible_ , he looked like he was already dead. Cisco had to fight back tears as he followed Oliver towards Barry's cell. Vibing him was one thing but seeing him in person, _oh boy._ "Is he unconscious?" Cisco asked as they approached the cell.

Oliver didn't say anything as he picked the lock on Barry's cell carefully opening it. "Barry?" Oliver said gently, rushing over to Barry's side.

Barry opened his eyes recognizing that voice and he nearly burst with relief when he saw Oliver and Cisco. Barry tried to speak only to be reminded of the tube in his throat. Realizing this, Oliver carefully removed the tube from Barry's mouth and threw it on the floor.

Barry immediately starting coughing and wheezing as he struggled to catch his breath. "It's okay man, we're here now. We're going to get you out of here." Cisco assured as he rubbed Barry's back.

"Y-you c-came" Barry rasped barely above a whisper.

"Of course we came Barry, we would never leave you." Oliver said as he struggled to keep his emotions at bay. "Come on, let's get these cuffs off." Oliver said taking a hold of Barry's hand. "Barry, this is going to hurt. I'm going to have to dislocate your wrists in order to get them off the cuffs okay?" Oliver said his voice holding an unusual gentleness.

Barry nodded and closed his eyes as he braced himself for the incoming pain. "Just do it, nothing can hurt more than what he did to me.." Barry found himself saying.

Oliver softened at that, he's been tortured, but Barry was..well he was Barry. He was strong but at the same time he was so sensitive. He despised seeing that Barry had to go through this.

"Alright, I'll do it on the count of three. 1,.. 2,.. 3!" Oliver said then in one quick motion snapped Barry's wrist and pulled it out of the first cuff. Barry barely let out a grunt, which was concerning. "Sorry Barry, but I need to do the next wrist now okay?" Oliver said before moving to Barry's other wrist and doing the same.

Barry would have fallen if it weren't for Oliver and Cisco being there to catch him. "Do you think you can walk?" Cisco asked.

"N-no i-it everything h-hurts" Barry admitted. "But we h-have to get out fast or else he'll come back and take me again and t-the tube and-and" Barry didn't realize it but he was hyperventilating, on the verge of a panic attack, and he was dangerously close to tears. He felt so weak like the smallest thing would set him off.

"Barry, calm down okay? Breathe. We're not going to let that happen." Oliver assured him tenderly. "Cisco and I can carry you. Just breathe okay?" Oliver repeated. Barry nodded as he focused on taking slow breaths concentrating on Oliver's voice.

"Cisco, get his legs." Oliver ordered as he wrapped his arms under Barry's arms lifting him up. Cisco doing the same with his legs.

"Don't worry man, we got you." Cisco said. Together they were able to lift Barry to the van outside where Diggle was waiting for them. Diggle opened the back doors as they got Barry in, Cisco and Oliver supporting him in the back while Diggle was driving up front.

"Alright where should I drop you guys?" Diggle asked.

"S.T.A.R labs, Caitlin needs to check him up." Cisco said.

"No, no S.T.A.R labs is too far. Let's take him to the bunker." Oliver suggested.

"N-no" Barry choked out quietly. "I j-just want to g-go rest i-in a bed and e-eat." Barry breathed. He sounded so innocent and scared. Like he wasn't allowed to speak.

"Yeah, yeah of course Barry. Whatever you want." Cisco offered gently.

"John? Drop us off at my loft" Oliver confirmed.

 **-FLASH-**

Barry laid quietly in his Oliver's bed as Oliver finished up patching his wounds. "Alright. That should be good for now, but be sure to get them checked out by Caitlin when you go back okay?" _When he went back._ Barry was dreading returning to Central City. Sure, he wanted to his team. He couldn't wait to see his team, but he didn't want their looks of worry, their looks of _pity_. He just wanted to forget about all of it.

"Barry? Barry!" Barry looked up to see Oliver staring at him with concern. _How long had he been calling his name?_ "Did you hear what I said?" Oliver asked.

"Y-yeah, yeah. Thanks." Barry spoke for the first time since they arrived at the loft.

"You must be starving, Cisco's on his way with food." Oliver said attempting to make conversation.

Barry just nodded and closed his eyes resting his head against the pillow.

"Guess who brought Big Belly Burger!" Cisco said as he walked into the room handing both Oliver and Barry a bag of Big Belly Burger. "Thanks man" Barry said as he unwrapped his burger hungrily and delved into it. "Mmm this is so good I haven't eaten in a _week_." Barry exclaimed taking another large bite.

"So, uh Barry I think we should head over back to Central after you're done eating." Cisco mentioned awkwardly.

Barry sighed as he put his burger down. "Cisco, I-I really just want to rest now..please?" Barry said quietly

"I can drop him off tomorrow Cisco, he can stay here overnight." Oliver recommended.

"Are you sure?" Barry and Cisco asked simultaneously.

"Yes, positive." Oliver insured.

"Alright man, well I'll see you tomorrow then." Cisco said walking over to Barry and giving him a half hug holding his bag of food in the other hand. "Feel better Barry." Cisco said as he made his way out.

Barry took a sip of his soda after finishing the rest of his burger. "Thanks Oliver." Barry said as he set his soda down.

"Anytime Barry." Oliver replied standing up.

"I-I'll sleep on the couch, I don't want to take your bed." Barry mumbled shyly sitting up.

"No. You're sleeping on the bed. It's the least I can do." Oliver reassured. "And Barry, if you start feeling worse, or you just need to talk or eat or anything, don't hesitate to come down and wake me up okay? Oliver said seriously.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you." Barry responded gratefully.

Oliver gave Barry a curt nod before walking out and making his way to the couch.

 **-FLASH—**

It was around 3am when he heard the scream, no doubt coming from Barry. Oliver rushed up the stairs taking two at a time as he made it over to Barry. Oliver opened the door and hurried over to Barry who was clearly in distress.

"Barry! Wake up! It's just a dream you're fine!" Oliver said as he shook Barry roughly trying to rouse him. Barry suddenly jerked up and took in his surroundings before his eyes landed on Oliver.

"It's okay Barry, it was just a dream. You're safe." Oliver promised.

Barry felt his face heating up in embarrassment ad he held his knees against his chest suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "Oh god, Oliver I'm so sorry" Barry said feeling humiliated.

"You don't have to apologize Barry, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Oliver comforted as he pulled up a chair taking a seat next to Barry's his bed.

"You were right." Barry admitted "I shouldn't fight without my powers, I couldn't even defend myself against a non-meta let alone protect my city. I was only tortured for a week and I couldn't take it, I wanted to _die_ because that's how weak I am, but you. You were in hell for five years and you came out to be better, stronger because _you_ Oliver. You're a real hero." Barry didn't know why he was telling Oliver all of this, but he had to get it off his chest, talk to _someone_. And here Oliver was willing to listen without judgement. Barry knew Oliver would understand more than anyone what he went through.

"Barry. You're not weak. You were tortured _nonstop_ for a whole 7 days and you survived, you didn't give up. That in its self makes you a hero." Oliver said confidently

"But _I did_ give up Oliver, so many times. I-I couldn't take it and I just-I stopped _fighting._ He broke me Oliver" Barry said as he choked on a sob. "I'm _broken"_ Barry said as he began to cry.

Oliver mind went on hold when Barry began to cry. He was internally panicking. Oliver was not good at comforting people. He could fight, interrogate, but comforting? Wasn't really his specialty. So instead of saying anything he pulled Barry into his arms and gave him a big bear hug.

"It's okay..it's alright." Oliver said as he rubbed Barry's back soothingly.

After pulling away Barry looked at Oliver and sniffled. "I thought you weren't a hugger?" Barry said trying to lighten the mood.

"I can make exceptions." Oliver said giving Barry a small smile, and it was true. Sure, he wasn't a 'hugger' but Barry was his friend, who had just been tortured and was crying his eyes out right in front of him. He needed a hug, and Oliver was happy to provide it.

"You should probably get some rest." Oliver advised and he stood up.

"Wait, Oliver."

"Yeah Barry?"

"Do you think..you could talk to me? Until I fall asleep." Barry asked timidly.

"Yeah, yeah I can."


End file.
